


Ебучий хэппи энд

by Gianeya, TinARu



Series: Ирисы и хэппи энды [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Раньше Гэвин всегда ненавидел хорошие концовки.





	Ебучий хэппи энд

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение драббла "Ирисы и ягодные пироги".
> 
> Инцест, по авторскому фанону Камски и Рид — сводные братья.

В доме было холодно и тихо. Не сказать, чтобы Гэвин чувствовал себя неуютно, но именно так он себя и чувствовал. Стены, выкрашенные в холодные синие и серые цвета, утопали в тенях и хорошо контрастировали с белизной идущего на улице снегопада. Огромные окна открывали прекрасный вид на погруженный в темноту ночной город. Было видно, как там, вдали, что-то горело. Полиция наверняка еле поспевала за событиями. Революция андроидов как-никак. Благо Гэвин выключил телефон, чтобы их с братом никто не мог побеспокоить. И второй тоже выключил.

Элайджа гремел бокалами в стороне и что-то напевал себе под нос. Гэвину даже не было нужды смотреть в его сторону, чтобы знать, как тот ловко колет лед, откупоривает пузатую бутылку и рассеянно задевает бедром ажурный столик. Старый добрый Элайджа. Разве что морщин стало больше, но Гэвин со своим шрамами не мог судить брата.

Девушка-андроид Хлоя неподвижно стояла неподалеку и как-то растерянно смотрела на своего бывшего хозяина, комкая в руках дорогое пальто. В ногах лежала сумка, казалось, что она готова уйти, но ее все еще держало в помещении какое-то невыполненное действие. 

Элайджа даже не смотрел на нее, и Гэвин не выдержал:

— Эй, куколка, вали. Этот идиот не услышит, даже если ты тут из пулемета все расстреляешь.

Симпатичная блондиночка. Обретшая самосознание. Девиант. Ее выдавали эмоции и смутное волнение, проявляющееся в нервном движении пальцев по ткани пальто.

— Я бы… Мне бы хотелось… Для успешного функционирования я… — девчушка запиналась, путаясь в терминах. Элайджа, наконец подошедший с бокалами, ласково глянул на нее. В его исполнении эта самая ласковость выглядела жутко: тонкие губы, растянутые в широкой усмешке, немного подрагивали, а глаза поблескивали в темноте. Настоящий сумасшедший ученый, чтоб его.

— Дорогая моя, ты свободна. Во всех смыслах. Свобода самовыражения в этот перечень также входит. — Элайджа, не глядя, передал Гэвину бокал, и освободившейся рукой провел по ее щеке. — Я заложил в твою программу тридцать пять языков. Ты можешь сказать мне «до свидания» на любом из них. Выбор за тобой.

Хлоя только медленно кивнула и накрыла своей рукой изящную кисть Элайджи. Пару секунд они вглядывались друг другу в глаза, а потом девушка подхватила сумку и вышла в снегопад. Вот так просто. Гэвин оторопело посмотрел ей вслед и решил плюнуть.

— Так больно, когда дети покидают отчий дом, — с притворной грустью покачал головой Элайджа. А может, с непритворной: этот ублюдок всегда выглядел фальшиво, что бы он ни делал.

Гэвин ничего не ответил, лишь сделал глоток виски и отошел к окну. Виски наверняка стоил как жалование Рида за целый год. Все в этом сером и жутком доме кричало о богатстве. Все в этом доме было мертвым. 

За окном пылал город, охваченный революцией. Он был живым, яростным, хаотичным. На секунду Гэвин испытал гордость за брата. 

— Посмотри, чего ты добился, — сказал он, когда Элайджа поравнялся с ним у окна. — Твои детишки разъебут наши законы и моральные устои, а потом спляшут на наших могилах.

— А может, войска расстреляют их всех до единого и оставят меня отцом миллиона мертвых детей. Тогда ты утешишь меня, старший брат? — Элайджа кокетливо улыбнулся. Захотелось заехать изо всех сил по его идеальному лицу.

— Есть третий вариант.

— Конечно, есть. Люди и андроиды поймут, как же в итоге они похожи, возьмутся за руки и обретут долгожданный мир. — Элайджа закусил губу и перевел глаза на город за окном. — Ебучий хэппи энд, так ты говорил в детстве?

— Ебучий хэппи энд, — кивнул Гэвин и наконец протянул руку к обтянутому шелковой тканью плечу. Плечо было точно таким же, как и в воспоминаниях юности. Крепким, твердым, надежным. Не таким, каким его обладатель хотел казаться для всего остального мира. — Раньше всегда ненавидел хорошие концовки. 

— А сейчас?

— Постарел, наверное, хрен знает.

Элайджа снял руку Гэвина со своего плеча и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Так чинно, что вьебать ему захотелось еще сильнее.

Гэвин плюнул на все и притянул брата за отворот тонкого шелкового халата. Элайджа встретил его губы своей улыбкой.

* * *

Он был не просто теплый, а горячий, почти лихорадочно. Гэвин оторвался от его рта, коснулся лба ладонью, но Элайджа только мотнул головой и засмеялся — приглушенно и как-то пьяно, хотя даже глотка сам не сделал.

— Старший брат всегда старший брат, — хмыкнул он, утыкаясь лицом Гэвину в плечо, и до того только сейчас дошло: хитрый и гибкий, все и вся контролирующий, гениальный Элайджа взведен, будто тугая пружина. Он наверняка подготовился к любой концовке из возможных. Планы, запасные планы и запасные планы к запасным планам — Элайджа всегда был предусмотрительным сукиным сыном. Но именно сейчас — когда будущее зависло шаром на вершине пирамиды и готово было покатиться в любую сторону, достаточно малейшего толчка — он накрутил себя так, что мог точно так же сорваться от неловкого движения или слова.

Нежность, затопившая Гэвина, была совершенно необъяснимой. И столь же совершенно всепоглощающей. Он несильно потянул Элайджу за его хвост, заставляя поднять голову, и поцеловал снова — медленно, вдумчиво, глубоко. Так, как никогда не удавалось — и всегда хотелось — поцеловать раньше. 

Элайджа отвечал так же вдумчиво и откровенно, постепенно расслабляясь. Опустил ладонь Гэвину на бедро, другой рукой обхватил за шею, забрался пальцами под воротник так и не снятой куртки, обвел подушечками пальцев заметно выступающий позвонок.

— Так и не научился контролировать осанку. Плечи же наверняка постоянно ноют, — пробормотал он Гэвину в губы. Тот, не отвечая, нащупал скользкий пояс халата, дернул Элайджу еще ближе к себе и провел по животу под пупком тыльной стороной кисти. Элайджа коротко втянул воздух через нос, больше не разрывая поцелуй, и подался навстречу прикосновению.

В кожанке, свитере и футболке становилось жарко, по виску сбежала капля пота, и лишь тогда Гэвин остановился. Элайджа, уже вполне расслабившийся, усмехнулся знакомо — «раздражающе», решил бы он раньше, но сейчас не хотелось так думать — и лизнул его щеку, наплевав на вечернюю щетину.

— Ни в одной из твоих роскошных комнат я не видел обычной кровати, — Гэвин сказал это, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, пока стягивал с себя одежду. На самом деле отсутствие кровати казалось настолько несущественной мелочью, что Гэвину на секундочку стало страшно от себя самого.

— Потому что я больше не сплю, — Элайджа полюбовался его лицом, пока Гэвин переваривал это заявление, а потом отошел и хлопнул ладонью по стене рядом с книжной полкой. Зашуршало, загудело, и прямо из пола выехал широченный матрас, с перекрученными простынями, скомканным пледом — Гэвин прекрасно знал, что там: R2-D2 на фоне песков Татуина — и без единой подушки. Элайджа всегда так спал — и это в нем тоже не менялось. Теперь усмехнулся уже Гэвин.

Они, не сговариваясь, заторопились, словно боясь не успеть на последний автобус. Хотя Гэвин уже признался себе, внутри, — последним он не будет. Потому что ему надоело сидеть на остановке. Потому что сидящий на остановке напротив Элайджа дождался этот свой автобус революции — и за нее ему все еще хотелось разбить нос, — но пока в него не сел, задержался, дождался. Просто потому что.

Элайджа, водя пальцами по телу Гэвина, то и дело замирал, словно цеплялся подушечками за его шрамы, прилипал к ним на долгие мгновения, изучал, запоминал и лишь потом двигался дальше. У Гэвина повода для таких задержек не было. Он размашисто гладил Элайджу по груди, плечам, бокам раскрытыми ладонями. Дышал в губы, больше не целуя. И смотрел в глаза. Зрачок почти скрыл светлую, будто выцветшую радужку, и Гэвину было до странности любопытно — это просто из-за темноты или Элайдже нравилось на него смотреть?

Когда вдумчивые пальцы добрались до паха, Элайджа уже не тормозил. Обхватил стоящий колом член, сжимая кулак почти до боли — как Гэвин ему показал когда-то, признавшись, что именно так любит больше всего. Вторую руку опустил Гэвину на задницу, притиснул к себе, мешая дрочить в ответ.

— В варианте с ебучим хэппи эндом у тебя предусмотрен личный массажист? — ни с того ни с сего, задыхаясь и подаваясь бедрами навстречу каждому движению, спросил Гэвин. Он не знал, как объяснить Элайдже всю ту чушь про последний автобус, что лезла ему в голову, но объяснить было надо. Самому Гэвину надо.

Элайджа, глядя расфокусировано, мотнул головой, зажмурился и сказал:

— А ты уже окончательно в него поверил? В хэппи энд?

Гэвин наклонился, куснул его в шею, потом за мочку и ответил — почти спокойно, почти четко, почти уверенно, зная, что Элайджа поймет, как понимал его всегда:

— Плечи у меня правда болят.

Кончая, Элайджа смеялся — снова почти пьяно. И совершенно искренне. Без капли привычной фальши.


End file.
